Dark alley
by DarkeststoriesXx
Summary: when everything goes wrong and everyone knows what do you do?
1. Chapter 1

Dark Alley.

Chapter 1

He slowly moved his hand down my neck. Every touch was as if he was stabbing me. The blood in my stomach slowly boiled as I spat on his cool leather jacket. "Let go of me." I warned, trying to squirm free of his grasp. He threw his head back and laughed at my poor effort and whispered in my ear "or what?" That was what set it off. He challenged me. My posture shifted slightly. I was now in predator mode. And no one could stop me. I could feel my body start to burn as I grabbed his jaw and twisted it to an angle. I could feel his pure terror; I was almost feeding of it. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "So, little boy, what you gonna do now?" at that exact instant I turned swiftly ramming him against the wall. I could feel his warm breath on my face. Now what to do with him. We weren't too far from the creek. I could just leave him there. Maybe I could cover him in alcohol so people would assume he was just another drunk. I pondered on the idea for a moment, letting him squirm against my inhuman strength. I inhaled. Maybe there was no need for covering him in alcohol; he had a strong stench already. With a quick movement I had him by his neck and was pulling him along side me. A sly grin spread across my face. I wasn't proud that I was forced to act so strongly but it wasn't my fault. The air slowly grew saltier as we drew closer to the creek. My senses are also much stronger plus I am gifted with additional ones. I suppose you could call me lucky. I pushed my little friend down the hill leading to the docks that lead to the creek. Close enough, I smiled. I slowly made my way back to my car. I peered at my watch. 5:30. I had to be home soon before anyone saw me. I didn't want to speculate rumors. I may not be human, and I may have many "blessings" but like most I had to go to school.

I went to West Oak high school in California. The kids where young criminals and the teachers had no more of an education than we did. It was the poorest excuse of a school that I had ever been to and that was saying something. I swiftly swung out of my car and made my way to the door. I tried avoiding meeting the gazes of the staring girls. The parking lot went silent. I pulled the hood over my head and increased my speed. My hood was my shield from the judging eyes of accusing teenagers. I silently went into my form and sat on the far desk at the back. "Oh hey, someone told me you left James King at the docks last night" Smirked Kyle. Trust someone to know that guy last night. "I don't know what you mean" I said sheepishly. Avoiding the stared of other class mates. "he's been saying he's gonna find you and pay you back" Kyle sneered. I rose from my desk and squared up to him. "Yeah? I'd like to see him try. " I warned "and you better stay out of my way to you little rat". Kyle's eyes widened as he stared at me in shock. He obviously had to fight back or his reputation would be in shatters so he tried, and failed, at pushing me into a corner. "or what, you'll feed me to the little fishies." He laughed but I could sense an edge of fear in his voice. I squared up to him "you don't deserve that. You don't even deserve to be spat on I said." And pushed my way past, catching his arm on my shoulder.

Chapter 2.

I slammed the door perfecting my exit as a stalked down the hall. I wasn't cut out for this. Why did the elders make me do this? It wasn't helping.

The elders where the royals of our kind. They chose your fate and you lived with it. If living is what you would call it. My chosen destiny was a wanderer. I would travel around the human world and stop any humans from finding out about us. It's an easy job. Humans are ignorant to anything that doesn't concern them so I basically wonder around alone. Fun.

I continued down the hall in a desperate attempt to escape but, sure enough, I heard a voice chime up in my mind. Some say first sign of madness? I say first sign of trouble. _Jessica, what do u think you're doing? _Said the voice that echoed through my mind. A mental sigh was all I replied with. _Turn around. Now._ It instructed. So I reluctantly turned around and skulked back to the class room.

The clock hand moved slowly closer to the final minute of the day. "Ok, I want you try your writing skills on a short tension tale. 3 pages by Monday." Instructed Mr. West as the final bell chimed. I was out of my seat before anyone else so I could make my swift escape without any further questions. I jumped into my jeep and drove. The silence filled my head as I sped down the motorway. "What happened earlier, Jessica?" I almost sprang out of my seat. "What do you want?" I hissed through my teeth. "Did I not make myself clear? What happened earlier?" His voice stayed perfectly calm as he muttered the words in harmony with the faint noise of the engine. I hated him. He was my chosen Guardian. He kept a close eye on everything I did and he enjoyed it to. He enjoyed watching me suffer. And he enjoyed using it against me. "I believe I was storming out of class. What's it to do with you, _Angel_?" I said his name almost as an insult. His eyes narrowed in the rear view mirror. "I'm only looking out for you, Jesse. One of these days I won't be here and you'll be given to the elders." He said smugly. "I'd rather be given to them than have u watching me sleep." I muttered under my breath. He just laughed and disappeared.

I drove the rest of the way home in silence as I thought about Angel. He was a perfect little mummy's boy. He was chosen by the elders to be my guardian, because I was obviously not capable of staring at humans by myself. The thought of him made my blood boil and my heart to pump at an alarming rate. But before I could work myself up anymore I was home. If that's what you would call it. I threw my bag in the hallway and ran up the stairs, into my room, and sat on my bed. I cradled my head in my hands as my eyes welled up. I was always alone. I felt a hand on my back. I abruptly lifted my head to see Angel's perfect face looking sympathetically into my eyes. His sympathy was almost a stab in my side but in a way it also eased the pain. "Go away" I hiccupped. Did I really mean that? He just stood up and walked to the window deep in thought. "Is that what you really want?" he asked, blatantly disappointed at my reaction. I just laid my head down into my hands and waited. Before I could look up I knew he was gone. Silence was silence again. No words. No sound. It rang around my head like a bells harmony. He was gone. Oh well. I hate him so it doesn't matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Alley.

Chapter 1

He slowly moved his hand down my neck. Every touch was as if he was stabbing me. The blood in my stomach slowly boiled as I spat on his cool leather jacket. "Let go of me." I warned, trying to squirm free of his grasp. He threw his head back and laughed at my poor effort and whispered in my ear "or what?" That was what set it off. He challenged me. My posture shifted slightly. I was now in predator mode. And no one could stop me. I could feel my body start to burn as I grabbed his jaw and twisted it to an angle. I could feel his pure terror; I was almost feeding of it. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "So, little boy, what you gonna do now?" at that exact instant I turned swiftly ramming him against the wall. I could feel his warm breath on my face. Now what to do with him. We weren't too far from the creek. I could just leave him there. Maybe I could cover him in alcohol so people would assume he was just another drunk. I pondered on the idea for a moment, letting him squirm against my inhuman strength. I inhaled. Maybe there was no need for covering him in alcohol; he had a strong stench already. With a quick movement I had him by his neck and was pulling him along side me. A sly grin spread across my face. I wasn't proud that I was forced to act so strongly but it wasn't my fault. The air slowly grew saltier as we drew closer to the creek. My senses are also much stronger plus I am gifted with additional ones. I suppose you could call me lucky. I pushed my little friend down the hill leading to the docks that lead to the creek. Close enough, I smiled. I slowly made my way back to my car. I peered at my watch. 5:30. I had to be home soon before anyone saw me. I didn't want to speculate rumors. I may not be human, and I may have many "blessings" but like most I had to go to school.

I went to West Oak high school in California. The kids where young criminals and the teachers had no more of an education than we did. It was the poorest excuse of a school that I had ever been to and that was saying something. I swiftly swung out of my car and made my way to the door. I tried avoiding meeting the gazes of the staring girls. The parking lot went silent. I pulled the hood over my head and increased my speed. My hood was my shield from the judging eyes of accusing teenagers. I silently went into my form and sat on the far desk at the back. "Oh hey, someone told me you left James King at the docks last night" Smirked Kyle. Trust someone to know that guy last night. "I don't know what you mean" I said sheepishly. Avoiding the stared of other class mates. "he's been saying he's gonna find you and pay you back" Kyle sneered. I rose from my desk and squared up to him. "Yeah? I'd like to see him try. " I warned "and you better stay out of my way to you little rat". Kyle's eyes widened as he stared at me in shock. He obviously had to fight back or his reputation would be in shatters so he tried, and failed, at pushing me into a corner. "or what, you'll feed me to the little fishies." He laughed but I could sense an edge of fear in his voice. I squared up to him "you don't deserve that. You don't even deserve to be spat on I said." And pushed my way past, catching his arm on my shoulder.


End file.
